Gateway To Forever
by xBowiex
Summary: This story is set in the region of Kanto like the very first Pokémon series or first couple games :3 I'm using OC's instead of Ash and the gang for this story. So far it's focused around Sophie and her Pikachu.


_DISCLAIMER:I'm pretty bad at keeping to stories but I promise I will finish this one, it came to me in a dream. Contains OC's of real life people along with pokemon and characters that do not belong to me but to the great company of Nintendo. I do not own Pokemon or any Nintendo product besides copies of their consoles and games I bought to play these wonderful masterpieces._

* * *

Ch. 1 The Journey Begins

"Welcome to the great and wonderous world of Pokémon, I am the great Professor Oak. Here in Pallet Town you can find many Pokémon, but before you leave you must choose one of your own." Oak pointed to a station that had three Poké Balls.

Sophie walked toward the station and picked one of them up. "Go Poké Ball!" The ball opened, but there wasn't anything inside.

"Oh dear I'm sorry I'm afraid that Pokémon has already been chosen." Oak told her.

She picked up the next one and tried the process again.

"And that one as well." sighed Oak.

"Shall I assume this one is gone also?" Sophie questioned annoyed with Oak already.

"I've got no Pokémon left for you sorry you came too late." Oak informed Sophie.

"Why did I even bother to show up if you had no Pokémon to offer me?" Sophie questioned.

"Because you ca- *kukoo kukoo kukoo kukoo kukoo* Sophie woke up immediately from having her dream interrupted. She looked at her Pidgey clock and sighed in relief, she had thirty minutes to get ready before the big day. She changed out of her pajamas and into the clothes her mother had bought for her to travel in. Once she was done she grabbed her bag and kissed her mother goodbye and headed out the door.

As she walked to Oak's lab she met up with Josie.

"Have you decided what Pokémon you are going to pick as your starter Josie?" Sophie asked her best friend.

"I've decided I want to get a Bulbasaur as my very first Pokémon." Josie smiled excitedly.

"Oh cool I wanna get me a Charmander." Sophie explained.

"You just want a fire-type to go against my grass-type." Josie replied teasingly.

"No it's not like that." Sophie laughed "I'd just like to have a Charizard eventually."

"Oh that seems like a good reason." Josie punched Sophie's arm lightly. "Look we're here already last one in is a rotten egg!" She yelled after Sophie as she sprinted ahead and into the lab.

Sophie giggled as she ran after Josie into the lab. As she entered the lab it looked bigger than it did in the pamphlet she was given to study. Over by Oak Josie, Alex, and Rico were already waiting. She lightly jogged over to them.

"As you all know why you're here today I am going to give you your very own Pokémon to start off your journey today, but first I am going to give you your PokéDexs. They act as your ID out here in the Pokémon world and can give you additional information about Pokémon and locations." Oak explained handing everyone a PokéDex.

"Since Rico was here first I'm going to let him pick first." Oak pointed towards the station with three Poké Balls.

"Oh boy! Uhm.. I want... Squirtle!" Rico ran over and picked up the middle Poké Ball.

"Alex you were second go choose." Oak pointed again at the table.

"Alright I choose Charmander." He said walking over to the table and picking up the Poké Ball on the right.

"Guess I'm next." said Josie walking over to the table and picking up the last Poké Ball. "Bulbasaur I choose you!" She squealed.

"What about me?" Sophie asked Oak.

"Well I have never had four of you go on a trip at once. I do have one last Pokémon, but I don't know if you're quite ready for this one." He exclaimed scratching the back of his head.

"I'm as ready as ever I guess." Sophie laughed lightly to calm her nerves.

Oak pushed a button on the table and a hidden compartment opened up from the center of the table. "It's been quite a while since this Pokémon has had a good trainer I think I was it's last." Oak explained.

"What is it?" Sophie cautiously picked up the Poké Ball from the pedestal. The ball had a lightning symbol etched onto the top. She released the mystery Pokémon from the ball.

"Chuuu" the cute little mouse spoke as it sat on the table.

"What Pokémon is that Professor?" Sophie asked.

"Why not use that PokéDex I just gave you to find out." he chuckled.

Sophie opened the PokéDex, *ding* "Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the small pouches located on it's cheeks."

It's tail looks different from the one in the picture on the PokéDex Professor, what does that mean? Sophie looked from the Dex to Pikachu.

"The Pikachu on the PokéDex is male Sophie, this one is a female of the species." Oak explained.

"Aaahh I see now." Sophie smiled at Pikachu. "How would you like me to name you Pikachu?"

"Chaaaaa!" Pikachu nodded contently at Sophie.

"How does Kirara sound?" Sophie asked her Pokémon.

"Chuuu" Pikachu jumped onto Sophie's shoulder.

"Alrighty Kirara it is!" She patted Kirara on her head.

"Here since you all are going to be traveling in a group I'm going to give you guys one map, and you each get six Poké Balls." Oak said as he handed Alex the map and everyone their Poké Balls.

"Ok is everyone set to roll out?" Alex asked the group.

"Yup!" the other three chimed in after Alex's question.

"Sophie why isn't Kirara in her Poké Ball?" Josie asked.

"I'm not sure.." Sophie questioned, "here Kirara retrurn."

Kirara dodged the Poké Ball's return beam.

"Hmm that's odd Kirara why won't you go back in the ball?" Sophie asked her Pikachu.

"Pika pi pi pika!" Kirara said shaking her head and whining.

"She must not like being trapped inside a Poké Ball.." Rico summed up.

"Looks like we can leave Pallet Town now that everything is settled." Alex stated.

"I suggest that you head for Viridian City it's the closest to Pallet Town and you can stay in the Pokémon Center for free of charge, you just have to buy your own food." Oak informed the gang.

With that the group set out from Pallet Town starting a brand new adventure. What's in store for them along the way no one knows, all we can say is it'll be great!


End file.
